Your Slave
by JediAshes1021
Summary: Sarah gets wished away, 3 years later, by Toby. But he makes the mistake of wishing her away to the Goblin King, not the goblins themselves. Now she is his slave to do everything that the King wishes, forevermore. She promises herself that she will esc
1. The wish

Summery: Sarah gets wished away, 3 years later, by Toby. But he makes the mistake of wishing her away to the Goblin King, not the goblins themselves. Now she is his slave; to do everything that the King wishes, forevermore. But she promises herself that she will escape his grasp, or die trying.

**Your Slave**

_By JediAshes1021_

Chapter 1: The Wish

Sarah sat at her vanity. It was covered in eye shadows, lipsticks, blushes, mascaras, brushes, tweezers, nail polishes, tissues, cotton swabs, and eyeliners, all a hundred different shades. She was getting ready for a graduation party. It was only a few weeks ago that she had graduated from high school, but she already felt the excitement fading away. She sighed as she brushed her long, slightly curled, ebony hair. Another boring party, with people she didn't really know or cared enough to get to know. But her step-mother, Karen, had persuaded her to go to all of the parties she was invited to. No, more like made her go. "You _should_ be going to parties at your age. When you're my age you'll thank me for everything that I do for you." She had said. Sarah highly doubted she would ever feel anything more than annoyance, let alone gratitude, towards her step-mother.

She finished her make up and walked out of her bedroom. Her room had changed drastically from three years before. Any element of fantasy had been boxed up and packed away into the attic. She wanted to forget about her adventure, and had almost come to think of it as a dream; a very realistic dream, but still only a dream. Only one fantastical object remained in her room: a small red, leather bound book called The Labyrinth. Somehow, she couldn't manage to pack that one article away. It meant so much to her ever since she was a little kid, her mother had given it to her. As she walked out of her bedroom she passed the bookshelf on which it usually resided. She didn't notice that at the moment she passed the bookcase, it was missing.

As she walked through the hallway, she passed Toby's room. He no longer slept in his parent's room, being almost five years old now. He was spoiled and selfish, but it was not his own fault. His mother gave him anything he wanted. All he had to do was whine a little and shed a few tears. He was prone to tantrums and fits when he didn't get his way. Sarah hated that he was so bratty and never gave into him, especially when he cried.

He was not so very different from Sarah, however. He had picked up where she had left off in her fantasy world. His room was covered in pictures of dragons, centaurs, and other gruesome mythological creatures. He was very keen on King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. He had swords, helmets, and shields of all kinds and loved romping about whacking the sturdier décor of the house, pretending they were dragons to slay. He was very bright for his age and could already read at a 4th grade reading level. And boy, did he like to read. He read everything that he could get his hands on, as long as they were full of fantasy and adventure. When he saw the red book on his sister's shelf, he knew that it was just right for him.

As Sarah walked by his room, he came bounding out and nearly ran right into her.

"Sarah! Sarah! I need to go to the zoo!" Toby exclaimed. "Right now!" Right now where his two very favorite words. He was extremely mpatient and always wanted everything as soon as possible.

"Why do you need to go to the zoo, Toby?" She asked.

"I wanna see if they have the amminal that I just read about in my book! It's big and hairy and its called a… a… a yee-tie"

"A what? Oh, you mean yeti. I don't think that's a real animal, Toby." She laughed, half wondering what book he was reading. "Anyway, I can't take you right now, I'm going to party."

"But Sarah! I need to see it!" he nearly screamed.

"Well, to bad. You'll just have to wait." She said calmly, and started to walk down the stairs.

Now he was angry. His father was at work and his mother was working out in the basement; a room he was not allowed to stick a toe into for fear that he would be crushed by the weights or mangled to pieces by the treadmill. Sarah was the only one left to give him what he wanted. "AWWW! BUT I WANT TO SEE ONE NOW!"

Sarah sighed, "You are such a little brat, you know that? You're just going to have to wait until your mom can take you."

Wait? Wait! That four letter word was an obscenity to Toby's five year old brain. That word made him so mad, he could scream. And his sister was just as cool as a cucumber, and that just wouldn't do.

Now was when the tiny wheels in Toby's little mind kicked in. He was so mad, you could practically see the steam seeping from his ears. He searched his mind for the perfect insult or comeback, anything to make Sarah as angry as he felt. Then, like a bolt of lightning, it hit him.

"I wish the Goblin King would take you away!" He screamed, "Right now!"

_to be continued..._


	2. Taken

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or Jareth or his tights.

**Your Slave**

_By JediAshes1021_

Chapter 2: Taken

"I wish the Goblin King would take you away!" Toby screamed, "Right now!"

"Toby, no!" she screamed, but he did not hear her, for she was already gone.

She stood in the circular indentation in the middle of the throne room, where all the beings that were wished away appeared when they first arrived. She recognized the room from three years before, but then it had been empty. Now, goblins surrounded her on all sides. There were short ones, tall ones, fat ones, skinny ones, and even a few chasing chickens. Most of them were drunk and she noticed a keg of ale on one side of the room, one goblin lying opened-mouthed under the tap.

Then she saw him. The man whom she had convinced herself was just a figment of her wild 15-year-old imagination. But there he was, slouching in his throne, one leg hung over the arm and one hand tucked under his chin. He looked exactly the same as he did three years prior; breathtaking, in an open white poets shirt, skin tight, gray leggings, and shiny black, knee high boots.

This was the last thing he had expected today. He had assumed that it would be like any other day: wake up, kick a few goblins, write a few decrees, have some supper, and go off to bed to do the same thing the next day. He was surprised to hear someone make a wish, especially of the King himself. He was even more surprised when he had summoned the one girl that had defeated him, the one girl who he thought of night and day. But he only let the surprise show on his face for a second before replacing it with the old, cold mask of amused indifference.

She tried to tell herself that this was all just a dream, an elaborate dream, but a dream all the same. All she had to do was wake herself up and she would be back in her bedroom.

"Th…this is just a dream. Come on Sarah, wake up!" she said as she pinched herself.

"Oh, my dear Sarah, this is no dream. No, no. This is most defiantly real." He smirked as he stood up and slowly sauntered toward her.

She began to take slow steps backwards as he got closer. "No, this isn't real. It can't be! You're…you're just a figment of my imagination." And with that she tripped over the back of the pit she was standing in. The air came out of her lungs in a whoosh.

"Owww…" she said as she stood up, rubbing her sore butt.

"If this is all a dream, just a figment of your imagination, then how, pray tell, do you feel pain?" he asked, smirking all the more.

She was stumped. 'This can't be real, can it?' But it was, and it was slowly dawning on her that she was in trouble, big trouble.

"Well, if I am here, then why are you here? Shouldn't you be showing Toby the Labyrinth now? He can win, he can get me out." She said with more confidence than she felt.

He chuckled, a sound unfamiliar and slightly startling to Sarah's ears. "You seem to forget that your brother is five years old, hardly old enough to fight the dangers that lurk in my labyrinth. Besides, he was not given the choice to run it or not."

"How can you not even give him a chance? That's not fair!" she yelled at him.

"He does not have the right to run it because of the wording of his wish. You were not wished away to the goblins, but to their king." He said as he watched confusion and worry play across her features.

"So…what does that mean for me?" she asked meekly, afraid of the answer.

"You are now…my slave."

_To be continued_…


	3. A Slave

I don't own the Labyrinth, George does (damn you George, and damn me too)

**Your Slave**

_By JediAshes1021_

Chapter 3: A Slave

"You are now…my slave."

"Wh…who do you think you are?" she stuttered. "I am _nobody's_ slave." Her old bravado slowly coming back to her.

"And as my slave," he continued as if she hadn't interrupted, "you shall do everything that I ask of you."

"Yeah, I don't think so Goblin King. The only person I listen to is myself!" she huffed, turned on her heel, and started walking, very swiftly, away from the smirking royal.

He laughed, low and dangerously. "Come back here!" he called out to her.

'Yeah right…' she thought when he heard his calm, melodious voice beckon her. But for some reason she stopped. Not only did she stop, but she turned towards him. And if things weren't already weird enough, she started walking back to him. But she didn't _want_ to walk towards him, she wanted to get as far away from him as possible. Why weren't her feet listening to her!

"Wha…what's going on?" she said, her eyes now as big as saucers, her bravado leaving as suddenly as it came.

"I don't think you understand, Sarah." He was now full out smiling; an evil, fear-provoking smile. "You do not have a choice in the matter."

By this time she was standing before him, trembling. She was only beginning to realize the situation she was in.

"I can make you do anything. All I have to do is ask." He chuckled. "Touch me, Sarah."

Slowly, her hand, still trembling, rose up and placed itself on his shirt. Her fingers began to make slow circular shapes on his chest. At once it hit her: when he said anything, he meant _anything_. She was utterly at his mercy. Her poor emotions, taking in all of this at once, began to break down. Big tears fell from her frightened eyes to make small splashes as they hit the stone floor.

"Now, now Sarah, this is no time for tears. Stop crying." He said, still smiling.

But nothing could consol Sarah now, especially the Goblin King. His smile faded.

"I said: stop crying!" he screamed, surprised that she was still able to cry against his will.

Still the tears came and fell, and now and again a small hiccup would bubble from her mouth.

By now, Jareth was furious. How could she defy him? It should be physically impossible for her to cry, once he told her to stop.

She could tell by his anger that she should not still be able to cry, but somehow she was. It gave her a tiny feeling of victory that she was still able to defy him in some way.

"Enough of this!" he shouted and transported them both to a tiny room, somewhere in substructure of the castle.

"This is your room." He explained, matter-of-factly. "It is late. In the morning I will give your first task." And with that he was gone.

Sarah took a moment to take in her new room. It was very small and contained only a narrow bed along one wall. The bed had no sheets or pillow, simply a thin, tattered blanket. The floor was cold and damp and there was one tiny window. She knew it was hopeless, but she tried the door anyway. Just as she had suspected, it was locked.

She sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the locked door, wondering how this could have happened to her. 'How did Toby know the words?' she thought 'He must have found my book!' she sighed and put her head in her hands. 'This is just great! I'm locked in a little, damp prison cell, I'll probably never get back home, and I have to do everything that that Creepy King wants me to do!"

Her head began to swim with all of the horrible things he could make her do and she began to sob again. Slowly she drifted down onto the bed, tucked her arms beneath her head, and cried herself to sleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o

What luck! Who would have thought that the one woman who had beat his labyrinth would waltz right back into his life, three years later, just to become his slave? It was the perfect form of revenge. It was more than he could ever wish for (pun definitely intended).

But it had happened, and now she lay crying in the underbelly of his castle. Crying. How was she able to cry when he had specifically told her, twice as a matter of fact, to stop? It infuriated him. He was the master, she was the slave. Every rule in the Underground regarding that relationship said that she _must_ follow his orders, whether she wanted to or not.

It seemed as though her emotions were outside of that rule, or she was too strong to abide by it. He had always known that she was strong; it was one of her attributes that attracted him to her when she had first run the labyrinth. But that was all behind him. He felt nothing but hate and vengefulness towards her now.

Only, there was a certain feeling that arose from within him when he saw her terrified eyes and her frightened tears. Could it be compassion, or even pity?

No. The Goblin King was not compassionate or merciful. Any feelings of that nature left him when she rejected him and left him all alone. He wanted to make her suffer like she had made him suffer, and right at that moment he was concocting the perfect plan to do just that.

_To be continued…_


	4. A King's Wrath

**Your Slave**

_By JediAshes1021_

Chapter 4: A Kings Wrath

It had rained that night. It seemed that even the atmosphere knew of Sarah's sorrow. She spent the hours of darkness drifting in and out of sleep. She would wake in a cold sweat, wondering where she was. Then it would all come back to her and a fresh onslaught of tears would overtake her. She was awake much before dawn, not nearly refreshed or ready for the day that lay ahead of her.

The moisture in the air from the rain caused the sky to look as if it was painted. She stared out of the tiny window, watching the sky change from black, to red and orange, and then to blue. She was beginning to feel pangs of hunger in her belly and remembered that she had not eaten anything since lunch the previous day. Just then, the Goblin King appeared behind her.

He wore a plain, open-chested poets shirt which allowed his medallion to be seen hanging from his neck. He also had on his signature tights and black boots. Draped over his arm was a tattered brown dress.

"This is what you are to wear now." He said, throwing the dress at her. "Call it a 'uniform'." He said sniggering.

"I shall now lay out the rules that you are to follow. Rule number one, you must address me, at all times, by Your Majesty or some other similar title, unless I tell you otherwise. You are to always eat supper with me in the dining room at seven o'clock sharp. And finally, you are to complete every task given to you with the utmost efficiency and workmanship. Have I made myself clear?" He asked.

"Crystal." She stated flatly, looking at the ground.

"Good. Then on with your first task." He said and grabbed her arm.

He transported them to the throne room. When he let go of her, she looked down at herself and noticed that she was now wearing the brown, knee length dress he had thrown at her before.

"You are to clean this room from top to bottom. I do not want to see a smudge of dirt or a single chicken feather when I return." And with that, he disappeared, leaving her alone in the grimy room.

On second thought, grimy would not be the best adjective to describe the throne room. It was absolutely filthy. Garbage was strewn everywhere, the floor was mottled with beer stains, and chickens feathers gathered in every nook and cranny between the bricks. She had not seen, or smelt, a dirtier room in her entire eighteen years of existence.

She sighed and thought 'What am I supposed to clean with, spit?' as she looked around. Out of nowhere appeared a bucket of hot, sudsy water, a few rags, a scrub brush, and a bag. 'Welp, I better get started if I am to finish by dinner time.' And with that, she took up the bag and began to gather the feathers and garbage.

o0o0o0o0o0o

The Goblin King was in his study, writing summons and sending missives throughout his and the neighboring kingdoms. 'So much to do, when you are royalty." He thought smugly as he finished off another letter. 'Time to check in on my new slave'

He summoned a crystal and looked into it. Sarah was on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floor of the throne room with all her might. It looked as if she were almost finished. 'Almost finished? But it is not yet noon. How did she get so far along in such a short amount of time?' he thought, annoyed. 'I'll just have to give her another task when she is finished.'

o0o0o0o0o0o

Finally, she was done. Her entire body ached. Her knees were sore from kneeling on the hard stone, her back was sore from bending over to pick things up, and her hands were sore from the seemingly endless scrubbing. 'But now I'm done!' she thought as she sunk down to sit on the throne. She shut her eyes to enjoy a few minutes of total immobility.

"What do you think you are doing?" came an angry voice before her.

Her eyes snapped open and she immediately rose from the throne.

"Do you realize that sitting on the royal throne is treason?" he asked her. His voice was loud and echoed off of the stone walls in an eerie manner.

"I…I didn't realize I was sitting on it. I was just taking a breather, I didn't mean anything by it." She tried to explain. "I'm sorry."

"It does not matter if you didn't mean anything by it, the point is that you did it. Treason is punishable by death!" cried the Goblin King.

"Now wait just a minute. I said I was sorry. There's no reason to be getting this upset over a chair!" she yelled back at him.

"A slave does not talk back to their master. Your insolence shall be punished." He told her, suddenly calm. "Come here." he commanded, pointing to the ground directly in front of him.

She had no choice, she had to come to him. Fear suddenly rose into her and settled in her belly. She was trembling slightly by the time she stood before him.

"You think that you are good enough to sit on that throne? Well I shall show you that you are not." He said with a smirk on his arrogant face. "Get on your knees."

She did as she was bid to do.

"Now, bow before me. Bow before your master."

She slowly lowered her upper half to the ground, arms above her head and resting on either side of his legs. This was far worse to her than anything she had thought of last night. This hurt her pride, and if there was one thing that Sarah was not, it was humble.

He knew how to hurt her. He knew she was proud. He knew it the first time she stood before him, in her parent's bedroom. Even at fifteen she had not backed down, she had stood her ground and kept her head held high as she demanded her brother back. Now, he was putting her in her rightful place.

"Get up." He said, his face smeared with a wicked grin. "I see you have finished cleaning. Shall we see how the Goblins like it?" he snapped his glove encased fingers.

Immediately, fifty or so mud-covered goblins came scampering in. In no less than thirty seconds, the room was once again filthy. Sarah watched in dismay as the evidence of her hard work disappeared.

"My, my." Said the Goblin King, in mock dismay. "It seems that they have dirtied my throne room once again. It appears that you shall have to start all over again. Such a pity." And with that he vanished, his laughter echoing off of the walls.

'Grrrr….' She thought as she started to shoo away the pack of goblins so she could clean again.

_To be continued…_


	5. Laundry Day

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't sue me.

**Your Slave**

_By JediAshes1021_

Chapter 5: Laundry Day

Sarah was now weak with hunger and exhaustion. She had cleaned the throne room, top to bottom, on her hands and knees, twice. She sat in the middle of the room, wondering if she would ever get to have any food, or if this was another form of torture that the Goblin King was inflicting upon her.

Suddenly, she stood up. 'What's going on?' she thought. Her feet took her down narrow corridors and wide hallways until she was standing before a door. Her dirty hands came up and pushed the door open. 'Oh…it's dinnertime.' She thought as she opened the dining room doors.

Before her lay the most elaborate spread of food that she had ever seen. There was roasted boar, turkey, ham; mashed, broiled, and sweet new potatoes, various vegetables and loafs of steaming hot bread. Just looking at it all made her mouth water. She was so hungry, she was sure that her stomach was eating itself from the inside out.

She sat down in a chair at one end, and looked to the other chair, occupied by the king, for some sort of 'go ahead and eat' signal.

"I noticed that you finished your task."

"Yes…your majesty." She had forgotten about the title, but it seemed to spring from her lips when she addressed him.

"I must say that I am impressed with your ability. I honestly did not think that you would finish at _all_ in one day, let alone _twice."_ He smirked. "As a reward, I had this meal prepared for you. After all, I wouldn't want my slave to be malnourished."

"Thank you, your majesty." She said, sincerely grateful.

"Well, what are you waiting for, eat!" he commanded and immediately she began to pile her plate with food.

Everything was delicious. Sarah ate and ate until her stomach was noticeably larger that it was when she had entered the dining room. When she finished, she sat with a content smile on her face.

Jareth couldn't stop looking at Sarah. She looked so content, as if the world couldn't get any better. And yet, she was a slave to his every whim and had spent the entire day cleaning. It seemed as if she had an unbreakable spirit, and at this moment he didn't know if he wanted to break it any longer.

He dismissed her to her room shortly after, and went to his throne room. He looked at the freshly scrubbed floor and hand polished candelabras. She had done a wonderful job. He began to pace the room, his mind constantly mulling over Sarah.

What was he to do with her now? Most of him wanted to make her do more work, to see how far he could push her until she broke. The other part of him, a tiny part that still lingered in his frozen heart, did not wish to break her. This was the part of him that longed to touch her, longed to hold her, longed to tell her how he truly felt about her. But, in the end, his brooding-self pushed the weak thoughts to the back of his mind. What was he thinking? The Goblin King did not offer himself to someone a second time. Ever. He went back to planning Sarah's next task.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wake up!" a voice commanded. The owner of that voice was also poking her in the back with something. She deftly slapped the object away as she rose from the bed. There stood the Goblin King, riding crop in hand.

"I have another task for you," he stated and grasped her wrist. At once he transported them to another room in the castle. This room was hot and steamy, and full of giant pots of boiling water. Next to the pots were baskets of dirty clothes.

"It is laundry day and since today is a newly announced goblin washwomen holiday, you have the privilege of doing all of my laundry." He gestured towards the baskets. "You are to wash, hang to dry, and iron every article of clothing in those baskets. Have fun." Once again he disappeared as his cackles echoed around her.

"This slavery thing is getting old real fast." She mumbled to herself.

She proceeded to dump one basket of garments at a time into the boiling pots. After stirring them in the water with a giant paddle for fifteen minutes or so, she took them out, one article at a time, and hung them on a line. The steam coming off of the water was incredibly hot and in no time at all she was drenched in sweat. After it was all washed and hanging, she began to iron the dry articles.

It took her nearly all day to finish the laundry. She sat on one of the baskets of clean, ironed, and folded laundry, trying to cool down and rest for a moment. Just as she was getting relaxed, the Goblin King once again appeared.

"It is almost time for dinner. You should hurry and put those away if you want to be on time." He said.

"Where am I to put them?" she asked.

"Follow me." He ordered and walked towards the door.

She quickly stacked the baskets and picked them up. They were fairly heavy and she silently hoped that their rightful place would be next door. But she would have no such luck. He led her down corridors, up stairs, and through archways until, finally, he stopped, opened a door, and went inside.

'Thank God.' She thought as she went in and dropped the baskets on the floor. It was only then that she took a moment to look around.

The room was huge and lavishly decorated. There was a giant dresser of drawers against one wall and a set of French doors that led onto a balcony were on the other. A roaring fireplace was on the wall to her right and directly across from that was the biggest bed she had ever seen. It was an enormous four poster bed encased in black gossamer curtains. The pillows and blankets were blood-red crushed velvet. There was only one person in the Underground that could have a bedroom of this caliber, she realized, and he was standing just a few feet away from her.

"Put them in the drawers," he said, pointing towards the dresser.

She pushed the baskets closer to the dresser and opened the top drawer.

"These drawers are filthy!" she exclaimed.

"And your point is…?" he said, his hands on his slim hips.

"Nothing." She said through clenched teeth. She began to put in each shirt gently, each one folded on top of each other.

"Ha. You'll never fit them all in that way. Let me show you how it is done." He said as he took up a shirt. Slowly and deliberately, he crinkled up the shirt and stuffed it into the back of the drawer.

"Why I oughta…" Sarah muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing, your majesty." She said in mock respect. She continued putting in each article of clothing in the drawers, just as she was instructed, until the baskets were empty.

"I can't wait until you go to wear these and there all wrinkled and dirty." She stated as she started to walk towards the door. She didn't want to be in the royal chambers any longer than she had to be.

"Oh, don't you worry about that." He said and took out one of the shirts. At first it was wrinkly and smudged with dirt, but with a snap of his fingers it was cleaner and smoother than it had been when it was washed and ironed.

This was the last straw for Sarah. She was tired, hot, sweaty, hungry, sore, and did I mention tired? She let out an exasperated sound and stomped her foot on the ground.

"This is ridiculous! You are giving me tasks that you can do with magic just to torture me! What did I ever do to you?" she screamed in his face. Her hands were clenched into fists and she was balancing on her toes so as to look more dangerous.

"You defeated me." He shrugged.

"I had to, you stole my brother!"

"You _asked_ me to take him!" Now he was the one exasperated.

"I didn't mean it and you knew it!"

"It does not matter whether you meant it or not, I am obligated to take the ones who are wished away! Do you think I enjoy snatching innocent children away from their homes?" his face was pained. His eyes held an expression that Sarah could only decipher as grief.

She had never thought of it that way before, of him that way before. She didn't know that he _had_ to take them away or that he would not want to complete his duty. But her anger would not be sated that easily.

"Whatever…your majesty." She said and walked out towards the dinning room.

_To be continued…_


	6. Books

**Your Slave**

_By JediAshes1021_

Chapter 6: Books

Dinner that night was eaten in awkward silence. After the meal was finished, Jareth sent Sarah back to her room for the night.

She had a lot to think on. She never expected the King of the Goblins to dislike his job. But the pained look on his face said otherwise. This new information totally turned her perception of the king upside-down. She saw him as some evil kidnapper that delighted in taking wished children from their beds and making frightened babysitters and siblings run his labyrinth in a vain effort to save them. But now, she saw a man that was forced to _act_ as though he delighted in it, to put on the mask of an evil kidnapper to hide his true feelings. 'What other things does he hide behind that mask of his?' she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o

The king woke her up in the morning, just as he did every morning since she had come to the Underground. And just like every other morning, he grabbed her savagely by the wrist and transported her to her next assignment. This time they reappeared in a library.

Well, it once could have been called a library, but now it was a bunch of dusty books scattered around in a room lined with empty bookcases.

"My library needs a little bit of…rearranging," he said to her.

"I can see that," she replied, gazing around the room.

"I want these books back on the shelves in alphabetical order, according to the first word of the title." He said, but she was not looking at him.

Sarah was gazing at the state that the books were in. It looked as though someone had thrown them from their shelves in a fit of horrible rage. Could it be that the man before her had caused this damage? And what could have made him so angry that he would do such a thing to his own possessions?

Jareth was catching the vibe of suspicion emanating from Sarah and he did not like where her train of thought was heading. Wanting to get away from her and her soon to be asked questions, he finished instructing her quickly. "I know that this task will take you more than one day, therefore, you will be transported here every morning at eight o'clock sharp, if you are awake or not," he warned and then promptly vanished.

She grabbed the book closest to her and read the title.

"Funguses and Mushrooms of the Underground, how interesting," she said sarcastically.

o0o0o0o0o0o

He had to get out of that room. The last time he was in it was when she had left him. He had tore the books from their shelves and flung them against the walls in a frenzy of horrible anger and sorrow. He didn't think that being in that room again would affect him so and he did not want Sarah to know her departure had affected him so much. It seemed that her leaving _still_ affected him to this day. 'How you turned my world…' he whispered as he walked towards his chambers.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Sarah decided that she would assign each shelf a separate letter and when she would find a book that started with that letter she would dust it off and place it on the appropriate shelf. She had been at it for hours and hours when she realized she was hardly making a dent in the enormous mass of books in the room. 'This is going to take forever!' she thought. Already her back was beginning to get sore from bending over and over again. 'Well, I guess I should just take my time so I don't burn myself out,' she wisely thought.

She began to read every title that she picked up. Labyrinth Lichen, The Stone Mongers, How to Repel Fairies, The Chemical Composition of the Bog Of Eternal Stench, Rules of the Firey's Game of Limbs, The Labyrinth: An Overall Manual…

'Wait, what was that one? A manual to the Labyrinth?' she thought excitedly. She began to flip through the pages, skimming chapter titles and glancing at illustrations. 'This is perfect! Maybe if I study this book, I can find a way to break out!' Her head began to swim with plans of escape and she sat down in one of the tattered armchairs that graced the room. For the rest of her time that day, she studied as much as she could of the book before it was time for dinner.

o0o0o0o0o0o

For the next few days she was transported to the library at eight o'clock in the morning. At first she would put away books for a few hours but then she settled in to read more of the manual. After she had read it cover to cover, she formulated a plan.

She would leave as soon as she was transported to the library the next morning, to get as much time as possible. Seeing that the library was on the second floor, she would tie her blanket around her waist so that it would be transported as well. After sneaking out of the city quietly, she would run as fast as she could for as long as possible until she got to the hill outside of the Labyrinth. To be transported home, the manual stated, she had to find the gnarled tree that she appeared under the first time she was here. She would have to touch the tree and ask it to send her home, and if everything went according to plan, she would be home in time for dinner with her family.

Dinner. That was the only flaw in her plan. The Goblin King would surly come looking for her if she was late for dinner. She also didn't know if at seven she would turn around and walk back towards the castle. That gave her only eleven hours to make it out, two less than she had the first time. 'But this time I have the manual!' she thought triumphantly. 'I know I can do this!'

o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning, everything went according to plan. Her blanket was transported with her and she quickly had it tied into a fairly stable rope. She went to the window and tied it securely to the ledge. It wasn't quite long enough and Sarah would have to jump a considerable distance to the ground, but it wasn't impossible. After a few minutes of psyching herself up, she crawled out the window and was soon safe in the high yellow grass that surrounded the castle.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Jareth sat at the dining room table, staring at the thirteen hour grandfather clock in the corner of the room. Sarah was five minutes late. 'How can this be? She must be here at seven o clock!' he inwardly seethed. Knowing something was amiss, he summoned a crystal.

"Show me Sarah," he commanded the bauble.

Slowly the crystal went from transparent, to smoky gray, and finally to a picture of a weary Sarah running down a glitter-strewn stone path.

"How did she get away? She is almost at the beginning of the Labyrinth!" he screamed into the air and vanished.

_To be continued…_


	7. Caught

**Your Slave**

_By JediAshes1021_

Chapter 7: Caught

Sarah was totally spent. Not only had she been running for hours, she was also fighting the urge to turn around and go back to the castle for dinner with every ounce of strength she had left. But soon her toil would all be rewarded. She was only a few hundred yards and gaining from the doors to the Labyrinth. Only a few more steps, only a few more seconds, and she would be home.

Suddenly, Jareth appeared in front of her and she ran straight into him. Instantaneously, his arms were around her, squeezing her tightly to his body.

"Thought you could escape from me, did you?" he growled, rage dripping from every syllable.

She tried to wriggle free of his grasp but he was too strong and she was too exhausted. She collapsed into his chest and broke into tears.

'I was so close….so close,' she thought over and over

Jareth silently held Sarah as she sobbed into his shirt. She was so weak that he had to hold her upright against himself. He could feel his anger slowly ebbing away as he listened to her cry and felt the sobs wrack through her small frame.

She was trying to leave him again. 'She doesn't want to be with me. She would do all this to herself just to get away from me,' he thought sadly. 'How can I urge her to stay, to _want_ to stay?' 'Forcing her to do useless and mundane tasks, while sleeping in a musky dungeon? Who wouldn't want to flee from that.' Another voice chided in his mind. "Perhaps I should be kinder, gentler towards her.' He mused. Then suddenly, he made a decision. No longer would she sleep in a damp cell, no longer would she toil all day long, no longer would she eat only one meal; she would be treated more like a guest and less like a slave.

Sarah felt herself rising from the ground as the Goblin King picked her up to cradle her in his arms, and transported them back to the castle. He had a hot bath drawn and sat her on a stool next to the tub.

"I think you should bathe. You will feel better, and certainly smell better, afterwards," he suggested in a gentle voice.

She lifted her tear streaked face to look into his mismatched eyes. She was surprised by his tone of voice. She expected him to be angry and punish her, not speak kindly and offer her a bath. She nodded and he left her alone, shutting the door behind him.

Slowly, she stripped off her filthy dress and stepped into the steamy water. The hot water rejuvenated a little of her energy and calmed her down. As she washed herself free of the grime she had acquired while in the Labyrinth, she thought about what the king would do to punish her insolence. His kindness and calm demeanor worried her. 'No good can come from this,' she thought. When she got out of the tub, she saw a long, white nightgown draped over the stool where she had set her dress.

She emerged from the bathroom clothed in the nightgown. Her eyes grew wide as she saw where she was. It was the king's chambers, and his majesty was sitting on the edge of his enormous bed.

"I trust the gown is to your liking?" he asked her.

"It looks like something my grandma would wear." She joked awkwardly.

"If you find it unsuitable, I can provide you with something a little less constricting," he said as his lips formed into a smirk. He snapped his fingers and the gown turned into a lace teddy. It was deep red and did not leave much to the imagination.

"No, no! The gown was fine!" she exclaimed as she crossed her arms over her chest to hide what the low neck line exposed.

"Fickle, aren't we?" he chuckled and changed her back into the long nightgown.

They stood looking at each other for a few moments, neither knowing what to do next. Sarah was still dreading her punishment, but hoped that he would wait until tomorrow to carry it out. She was exhausted and only wanted to get a good night's sleep.

"So…Can you transport me to my room, please? I'm really tired." she asked politely.

"Oh no, you do not think you can get off that easy do you?" he smirked.

Sarah gulped, 'Here it comes…'

"You have utterly destroyed my trust in you. I cannot allow you out of my sight any longer; for fear that you should try to escape again. Therefore, you shall now sleep here, where I can keep an eye on you at all times," he proclaimed.

"But…I…Well then I guess I can sleep on the floor here, next to the fire place for warmth," she mumbled, just wanting rest.

"No, you shall sleep in my bed. I will be your warmth," he directed, "Now, come to bed."

She gasped as her hand came to her mouth in shock but her feet obeyed his order and she silently walked to one side of the bed. Slowly, she crawled into it, pulling the covers up to her chin. Jareth got in on the other side and snapped to extinguish the candles that illuminated the room. The fire was low and gave off barely enough light to see by.

As Jareth relaxed into his bed, he noticed that Sarah was trembling with fear. Obviously, she had as much trust in him as he had in her.

"Do not be afraid," he said softly, "I shall not harm you. Now get some rest."

For some reason, Sarah found comfort in his words. Finally her exhaustion over came her and she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

_To be continued…_


	8. Changes

**Your Slave**

_By JediAshes1021_

Chapter 8: Changes

When Sarah woke the next morning, she found she was in the arms of a King. She looked up into his face, his mismatched eyes closed in slumber. Suddenly, she felt very awkward in his arms. She slowly lifted the offending limb from across her stomach and crawled silently out of his bed.

'What now?' she thought, looking around. More than anything, she did not want to wake him. She was sure that as soon as he woke up, he would remember her near escape and punish her in unimaginable ways. Then there was the puzzle of his strange behavior the night before. 'Why was he being so nice to me?' she mused. He did not yell, he did not punish, and he did not throw her into the Bog of Eternal Stench. 'It must be a trick' she thought, 'there is no way he would be this kind unless there was an ulterior motive behind it.'

While she was thinking all of this, she was slowly pacing the room. She did not know it, but the King had woken up and was silently watching her stalk back and forth across his bedroom floor. She looked confused and slightly frightened, like she was waiting for something she dreaded to happen. He continued to watch her, listening to the sound her bare feet made on the cold, stone floor. Finally, he sat up and yawned, raising his arms above his head as he did so.

His yawn startled her. She stopped mid-pace and stared at him. She continued to stare as he rose from the bed, clad only in his tights, which went to just-below his knees. He noticed her stares and smirked at her. Knowing he had caught her gawking at him, she lowered her eyes to the ground as a blush washed over her cheeks.

"Good morning. Have you been awake long?" he asked her.

"No, only a few minutes, your majesty." She replied politely. 'Maybe if I continue to be civil, he will go easy on the punishment,' she thought.

He went to his bureau and took out a shirt and tights, seemingly forgetting her for the moment. He walked right past her and into the bathroom, carrying his clothes. She heard him run water, apparently washing his face. When he emerged, he was dressed and looked ready for the day.

His apparent put togetherness made her feel uneasy about her own appearance. She knew she had bed-head and dark circles under her eyes from the adventure she had yesterday. She lowered her gaze to her bare feet as he walked towards her.

"Now…what to do with you?" He mused out loud, tapping his index finger on his chin. "Well, first things first, I can't have you running about my castle looking like a ragamuffin, now can I? People would certainly talk if some visitor should see you." He summoned a crystal and threw it at her.

Sarah flinched, readying herself for the impact of the bauble, but it never came. Instead, it shattered before her, spewing forth its magic. When she opened her eyes, she was dressed in a plain white, short-sleeved dress. The dress was simply cut, form fitting but not constricting, and fell to her ankles. Her feet were encased in silver fabric slippers. Finally, her hair was pulled half-up and brushed free of tangles.

The king smiled at his accomplishment. "Where can I put you that you will be always in sight and unable to get into trouble? Ah! The gardens!" he said triumphantly and grasped her by the wrist.

At once they were transported to the castle gardens. Sarah had been here once before, yesterday in fact, but did not really have the time to look around. Now, she gazed at the beautiful flowers of all shapes and sizes around her.

"What am I to do now, weed your garden?" she asked, accusingly.

"No." he said simply.

"Well…what is my punishment then?" she said, tired of waiting.

"There is no punishment. You simply have to amuse yourself here until suppertime, at which time I shall come and escort you to the dining room. After dinner we shall go to the library and continue to tidy it up…together." He added.

"What?" she said, her fear and confusion turning into anger. "What is this? Why are you being so…so nice all of a sudden?"

"Perhaps I have had a revelation. Perhaps I would like to start over again." He answered, turning away from her as his mask slipped away.

"A revelation? Who are you kidding? Do you think I'm just going to forget all of the things you put me through? I don't think so!" she fumed.

With that, he spun towards her, his cold mask firmly back in place. "It does not matter what you think! What I say will be obeyed. You _will_ stay here, you _will_ accompany me to dinner, and you _will_ help me with the library. That, is, final!" he shouted at her, accentuating the last three words, and stormed away.

'That went well,' Jareth thought sarcastically as he stalked back into his castle, leaving a seething Sarah in his wake.

_To be continued…_


	9. What's in a Name?

**Your Slave**

_By JediAshes1021_

Chapter 9: What's in a Name?

"What a smug son of a…" she fumed aloud while watching Jareth walk back into the castle. Immediately she checked the gate to the garden that she had escaped from the day before, but this time it was locked. She turned around only to meet the gaze of his high and mighty-ness himself. He was watching her from his office window, which was open, with a victorious look in his eyes.

'Grrr…' she thought as she tried to get as far away from his window as she could. Her pace began to slow as the peace and tranquility of the garden began to melt away her anger and frustrations. She ambled through the flowers, stopping to look and smell a few that crossed her path. Soon, she came across a stone bench nestled in the fragrant blooms. She sat down to rest her feet and to let her mind wander.

It did not wander long before it came back to the subject of the Goblin King. 'How can this one man make me so angry?' she thought. She realized that every time they talked, she ended up screaming at him. She actually began to feel sorry for the King. 'Maybe he really was trying to 'start over' and I totally rammed it down his throat. Perhaps if I am kind to him, he will continue to be kind to me and let me go home. But then again, what if this is a trick and he is hoping that I begin to trust him just so he can laugh at me in the end.' She pondered.

Sarah decided that his sort of thinking needed a more comfortable position than was possible on a stone bench. She spotted a mossy area under a willow tree not too far off the path and stood up from the bench. Once she was lying in the cool moss, she again began to think.

'I suppose the only thing I can do is watch my temper, but continue to be wary of his motives.' She reasoned. 'As long as I never fully trust him, he can never pull one over on me, right?' After mentally shaking hands with herself on the new deal she had thought of and ways that she could keep her promise to herself ('Think before I speak, count to ten, don't blow up in his face'), Sarah found herself dosing off. The warmth of the sun on her face and the coolness of the moss on her back was so relaxing and soon she was asleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Hours later, Sarah awoke yelping in pain. "Something bit me!" she screamed to no one in particular, while holding her wounded finger, looking around warily for the culprit. She spotted a beautiful fairy hovering above the moss. "You again!" she whispered. She began to slowly take off one of her shoes, all the while watching the fairy gracefully float in the air. When she was sure she had a good grip on the shoe, she vaulted towards the creature, swinging at it with all of the strength and accuracy she could muster. But the graceful fairy was just too fast for the young girl, and it easily evaded the shoe.

Sarah was sure that she heard a raspberry noise coming from the tiny winged being as it flew away from her. "Yeah, you better fly away," she taunted. Just then, she heard a chuckle from behind. She spun around to see the King holding back his mirth as best as he could. But Sarah's heated look only made him laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" she asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, its just that I've never seen someone try to attack a fairy before…with a slipper." He said apologetically.

'One…two…three…' Sarah thought as she remembered her earlier decision.

"Anyway, I've come to escort you to dinner." Jareth said as soon as his laughter died down.

"Is it that late already?" she asked. She realized that she must have slept for a while if it was already time to eat.

"Yes, it is. My lady?' he asked as he stuck out his elbow for her.

"Thank you, your highness." She replied as she slid her arm into his and allowed herself to be led to the dinning room.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Dinner had gone well. Polite talk had been exchanged and no arguments had been fought. After dinner, they journeyed to the library to begin where Sarah had left off on the rearranging.

"In the Public Libraries back home, they always keep card catalogs of all the books they have." Sarah suggested.

Jareth looked confused. "Explain." He stated flatly.

"Well, for each book a card is made with the title, the name of the author, and the shelf on which it is located on it. And then all the cards are put into drawers in alphabetical order so that when someone needs a particular book, they can find the card and it will tell them where to find the book," she explained.

"Hmm. That sounds like a good idea. Sometimes you humans surprise me."

She wanted to say 'What do you mean by that?' but stopped herself before she said it aloud.

"I suppose we will need some cards, drawers, and a container for the drawers," he said, eyes closed. When he opened them, he formed a crystal in his hand and threw it against the wall behind Sarah. Where it shattered, stood a wooden cabinet with dozens of small drawers. Sarah stood up and opened a drawer to find crisp, white cards.

"Hmm. Must be nice to get whatever you want with a flick of the wrist." She mused, running a finger over the cards in the drawer.

"Not whatever I want." He whispered.

Sarah turned when he said this and looked into his eyes. They dripped with longing and she could only guess at what he was thinking about. She quickly looked away, uncomfortable with the feeling that stirred within her under his desperate gaze.

"So, which of us will be the scribe?" she asked him.

He snapped his gloved fingers and in her hand appeared a quill and on the table next to the chair she had just occupied, sat a jar of ink.

"I guess I am." She said, smirking at him. She took out a stack of cards and set them on the chair-side table as she sat herself down. "So which one first?"

"I suppose this one." He said as he picked up the rather think book that sat on the only other chair in the room. "The Labyrinth: An Overall Manual, by Lucius Prome."

She froze when he said the title of the book, her hand poised over a card. She looked up at his face and one of his eyebrows rose questioningly. Sarah at once reverted back into a five year old with her hand caught in the cookie jar. Her mouth formed into a wide smile and she shrugged as if to say, 'I couldn't help it.'

Her reaction was so innocent and cute, he couldn't help but smile. When she had recovered, she wrote the title, author, and shelf number on the card. Soon, they had arranged dozens of books and carried on a nice conversation. Then, Sarah yawned.

Jareth glanced at the clock on the wall and then his gaze turned back to Sarah.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. It is far past your bedtime." He said regretfully.

"I am a little tired." She said sleepily.

"Then it is off to bed with you." He decreed and gently took her hand in his own.

At once, they were transported to his chambers, both changed into sleeping attire.

"Do you have to sleep in just your tights?" she complained while they were climbing into bed.

"I usually sleep with nothing on." He smirked, winking at her.

"Tights are fine!" she said, cheeks red. "Goodnight, your majesty."

"Please, call me by my name. We are sleeping together after all." He said, smirking all the more.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know your name." she said.

Immediately, his smirk disappeared and he seemed to deflate a bit.

"It's Jareth." He said, turning his face away from her.

"Goodnight, Jareth." she whispered.

"Goodnight, Sarah." He whispered back, but she did not hear him. She was already asleep.

_To be continued…_


	10. The Sound of Silence

**Your Slave**

_By JediAshes1021_

Chapter 10: The Sound of Silence

"After your little… 'misadventure' with the fairy yesterday, I have decided on summoning an exterminator to the gardens today. Do not be alarmed if someone comes through the gates," Jareth told Sarah from behind the dressing curtain.

"Okay," she replied. She was brushing her hair, sitting in front of a vanity, trying to decide on how to arrange it. She finally decided on leaving it down. 'It's just so much easier,' she thought.

"What will he look like?" she asked him.

"You'll know him when you see him," he smirked, emerging from behind the curtain dressed in a gray shirt, blue leggings and vest, and his black shiny boots. "That dress looks lovely on you," he said, looking her up and down.

"You really think so?" she asked, rising from the vanity and twirling around like a little girl. "All of these dresses are gorgeous. Thank you so much for them, and for this beautiful vanity."

"I can't have you embarrassing me in front of visitors, now can I?" he teased, hands on hips. "Just think of the horrible rumors that would spread throughout my kingdom."

"I could only imagine," she mumbled, rolling her eyes at him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A little while later, Sarah was basking in the warm rays of the sun, when the gates to the castle were opened. She sat up to make sure it was the exterminator and not someone else. When she saw him, she jumped to her feet and ran towards the little, wrinkled dwarf.

"Hoggle!" Sarah shouted as she rushed to hug her old friend.

"Sarah? Sarah, is it really you?" Hoggle asked, his voice a bit muffled in the ruffles of her dress.

"Of course it's me!" she told him "Who else would it be?"

"Its just…its just…I never thought I'd be seeing ya ever again. What's ya doing here, anyways?" he asked.

"Oh Hoggle, its been a long few weeks." She said. She proceeded to tell Hoggle the whole story; from the wish, to the tasks, to the would-be escape, and finally to her present situation.

"So, you is a slave of his majesty's, eh? Cor..." Hoggle shuttered.

Sarah shrugged. "Its not so bad, not now anyway. He has actually become…kind. I mean, he sent for you after all!" she said and hugged him again.

"I s'pose so." He shrugged. "Well I better get to some exterminatin' before his majesty appears and scolds me for sittin' down on the job. When I'm finished, I'll come back an' talk to ya fer a while." He said and scurried off, sporadically spraying his can-o'–fairykiller.

Sarah was so surprised that Jareth would do something so thoughtful for her. She immediately ran back into the castle and found her way to his office to thank him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jareth was standing next to his book shelf, a book laying open in one hand as the other spread itself over the page, pacing his scanning. All of a sudden, the door to his office burst open and Sarah was hugging him from behind.

"Oh… thank you so much, Jareth. It was so nice of you to send Hoggle to me." She said into his back.

He turned around in her arms and hugged her back. "I would turn the world upside down for you." He said, his eyes full of emotion. Slowly he began to bend his face towards hers.

'Is he going to kiss me?' she thought, 'He _is _going to kiss me!' Time slowed as she wondered what it would be like. 'Will it be hard and passionate, or soft and gentle? I wonder if his lips are as soft as they look. I hope my lips aren't chapped. Oh! He's really going to kiss me!'

He finally closed the small gap between their faces as Sarah puckered her lips and… he quickly kissed her on the forehead.

Sarah didn't know if she was disappointed or relieved. She almost laughed at her former thoughts. Jareth took her smile for happiness over Hoggle's appearance and ushered her out of the room for more quality time with the dwarf.

As she walked back to the garden, she pushed the thoughts of the almost-kiss to the back of her mind. She didn't want to be preoccupied while she talked with Hoggle. He would surly notice and ask her about it and she wasn't sure that she wanted to talk about this sort of thing with the little wrinkled man.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hoggle stayed the entire day in the garden with Sarah. They talked about what had gone on in both of their lives since the last time that they had seen each other. Jareth came to escort Sarah to dinner and asked if Hoggle would join them (calling him Higgle) but he declined the invitation, saying that he had dinner plans with Ludo and Sir Didimous. He left, promising to bring them later in the week.

Sarah was quiet throughout dinner, her thoughts going back to the kiss. 'More like a peck,' her mind scoffed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When dinner was through, they made their way to the library. Jareth continued to read off information to Sarah, who wrote it down on index cards. She was still as silent as she had been at the table.

"You're awfully quiet this evening." Jareth said. "I hope everything went well today."

"Oh, yes. Today was wonderful." She answered, gazing at the card in her hand.

"You seem…preoccupied. Is something the matter?" He asked, concerned that Hoggle had said something to upset her.

Sarah looked up and put on her best fake smile. "No, I'm just a little tired, that's all. It's been a long day."

"So it has." Jareth replied, rising from his seat. "I think its best we retire then, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

As they walked towards his chambers, Jareth began to think that her silence was because of the kiss he gave to her in his office that morning. 'Perhaps she feels awkward in my presence because of that unwanted kiss.'

When they had both climbed into bed, Jareth decided to speak up about his thoughts, just to clear the air.

"Sarah, are you being so quiet because of my kiss today?" he asked.

"Maybe…" she mumbled.

"I did not mean for you to feel awkward. I will refrain from it if it bothers you this much."

"I…um…well, it wasn't even a real kiss or anything. More like a peck if you ask me." She replied shyly.

A smirk immediately appeared on his face. "So it was… were you expecting something more?" he inquired, inching his body closer to hers.

"No, I was just stating a fact!" She cried indignantly, "I'm going to bed." And with that she turned her back towards him and shut her eyes.

"Hmm…" was all Jareth said as he too turned and shut his eyes. But both of their busy minds would not allow them rest for some time later.

To be continued…


	11. True Love's First Kiss

**Your Slave**

_By JediAshes1021_

Chapter 11: True Love's First Kiss

It was a few minutes before dawn and Jareth lie awake, starring at the ceiling. His busy mind had woken him up many times during the night and he had decided to surrender to it. He was still thinking about what Sarah had said the night before.

'It appears that she has some sort of feelings for me other than revulsion,' he thought, 'otherwise she would not have mentioned that the kiss was only a "peck".' His lips formed into a wide smile. Her angry reply of "I was just stating a fact!" and her expression as she shouted it in his face still amused him.

'If she wants more, I shall have to oblige her…' he was now grinning wickedly and openly staring at the sleeping girl beside him. 'Perhaps these feelings she has for me can blossom into something more if I play my cards correctly.' He thought while softly stroking her warm cheek.

But what he didn't realize was that by thinking these thoughts and making these plans he was admitting that he still had feelings for the woman slumbering beside him. Perhaps if he had known this, his thoughts and plans would have been different. For now, however, he had no consideration for the embers of love that were now being stoked back into a fire deep within his thawing heart.

o0o0o0o0o0o

When Sarah awoke, she had no knowledge of Jareth's prior thoughts and so was surprised to find that she was being held by him. Jareth had put his plan into action before she had awoken by placing his body as close to hers as he could manage without waking her.

They were both lying on their sides; her head was placed in the crook of his neck while his chin was resting on the top of her head. Her hands were on his bare chest and his arms were wrapped around her body. One of his legs was even laying across both of hers, trapping her were she was.

Her first thoughts were of pure bliss. She was wrapped in warmth and her pleasant dream was still fresh in her mind. But when she opened her eyes and realized where she was, and who she was wrapped in, she immediately started to panic. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he only held her tighter and she had to still herself or else he would wake up and most assuredly rub this in her face for at least half of the day.

She decided to take in the whole of the problem before trying to figure out a solution. She moved her head out from its hiding place in his neck and placed it on the pillow directly beside his own face. At this close proximity, while he was (pretending to be) sleeping, he was even more gorgeous than she had realized. She stared at his pale, flawless skin, and the halo that was made by the rays of sunlight shinning through his golden hair.

'He looks so…soft.' She thought. 'I just…want to…touch him.' Her tiny hands, that had been folded against his chest, began to ever-so-gently stroke his muscled chest.

When her hands began to caress his chest, he couldn't pretend to be asleep any longer and so he pretended to wake up. He let his eye lids flutter a moment for dramatic effect before opening them completely. Her eyes were downcast at first, staring at her fingers entwining themselves in his chest hair. She had a nagging feeling that she was being watched and finally forced her gaze upward.

She was surprised to find him awake. She didn't know what to say. What excuse would one have for caressing another's chest? Their faces were almost touching and Jareth could feel her nervous breaths against his cheek. He smiled. He did not smirk, just a pure, kind, loving smile. He leaned in and placed his warm lips on her trembling ones.

His kiss was long and soft. It took Sarah's breath away and when they parted her eyes just couldn't seem to open all of the way. He took in her beautifully stunned expression and kissed her again. This one was more passionate than the first and he gently ran his tongue across her full bottom lip, silently asking for entrance.

Now Sarah had never been kissed before, at least not like this, but some basic part of her knew what he wanted and she parted her lips for him shyly. He moaned into her mouth when she aloud him entrance and tenderly stroked her tongue with his. A shiver went through her body when he did this and she tentatively stretched her tongue to meet his own in the middle.

Jareth could barely contain himself. They were both scantily clad, laying in bed in each others arms, and kissing. He knew that he had to stop it now before it could go too far and ruin his plan completely. He gently backed his lips away from hers while replacing them with his hand on her cheek.

"Good morning, Sarah…" he purred, his voice husky and low.

Her face turned ten shades of red as she replied, whispering, "Good morning."

"That color suits you." He teased.

She shoved him gently in the chest while muttering "so funny" under her breath.

"What was that for? You started it." He accused.

"What? I did not! You were the one who kissed me!" she cried.

"As I recall, you were the one so tenderly stroking my chest as I awoke." He said, still inches from her face.

"I…I wasn't _stroking_…you were so close…I…_you_ kissed _me_!" she stuttered, trying to wiggle out of his arms.

"Leaving so soon?" he tormented.

"Stop it." She said, but she didn't sound angry any longer.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"Yes." She whispered half heartedly.

"As you wish…" he said and disappeared from the room.

She sat trembling in his bed for a full five minutes before getting up. She quickly washed and dressed herself, convinced that all she needed was a little fresh air to clear her head. But she found her mind to still be clouded with strange thoughts and emotions when she emerged from the castle and into the sun kissed garden.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Everything is going exactly according to plan…" said Jareth to no one in particular as he gazed at Sarah from his open office window. "Exactly."

_To be continued…_


	12. I Won't Say I'm In Love

_I suppose there is no excuse for taking so long in updating, so all I can say is that I am sorry for the wait. I hope you all still remember what this story is about, if not, go back and start again from the beginning. I am going back and fixing a few mistakes and such. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

**Your Slave**

_By JediAshes1021_

Chapter 12: I Won't Say I'm in Love

Sarah was still lost in her hazy thoughts when she heard the gate to the garden swinging open. Thinking that it was probably Hoggle, she sprang up to meet him. Her dress billowed around her as she ran towards the gate, all bubbly after her and Jareth's kiss that morning. However, the smile died on her face when she realized that the man coming into the garden was much too tall to be Hoggle.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, nearly running into the man, "I'm sorry. I was expecting…someone else."

The man had light skin and hair, and he wore clothing similar to Jareth's, but his demeanor was much different. He looked her up and down with a ravenous gaze and purred, "No need to apologize, fair one. It is I who should ask for your forgiveness for startling that smile off of your sweet face."

Sarah blushed prettily as the man introduced himself, bowing low. "I am Kai, ruler of the Southern Kingdom. And who might you be, precious?"

"Sarah," she replied shyly, not used to his sort of attention. His words were kind and flattering, but his eyes held a hunger she was frightened by. Kai took her hand mid-bow and slowly brought it to his lips. Locking his eyes on her own, he slowly trailed the tip of his tongue along the back of her hand.

"I see that you have met Sarah then Kai?" Jareth stated from behind the girl, something akin to anger in his voice. Could it be jealousy?

Kai still gazed deeply into Sarah's eyes even as he replied, "Only just."

"I know how busy you are Kai, so let us get down to business." Jareth said gesturing towards his office window.

"Yes, lets." Kai replied, and after one more head to toe look at Sarah, he allowed the Goblin King to lead him into the castle.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"My, my. Where ever did you find that delicate little morsel, Jareth?" Kai asked, sitting lazily in the overstuffed chair that sat in front of Jareth's desk. He was idly playing with a paperweight that had previously been on the desk.

"I only just acquired her. She was wished away to me but a few weeks ago. Now, what about these numbers here? I thought we had agreed on thirty thousand pounds of grain, not twenty five thousand."

Kai shrugged setting the paperweight back in its rightful place. "Bad harvest this year. If I had given you any more, my poor little minions would die of starvation come winter. Have you screwed her yet?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I do not see how that is any of your business," Jareth replied, growing annoyed with the man that sat before him.

A smirk grew on Kai's face, "I'll take that as a no. Why not? I would have had her the moment she appeared."

"You certainly have a way with women." Jareth mocked.

"Women?" Kai said, straitening up and using his hands to emphasize his point. "We're talking about a slave here, Jareth, not some Fae noblewoman. Her only purpose is your pleasure. If you're not going to use her properly, I am willing to take her off your hands." He said, grinning viciously.

Jareth was beyond annoyed. "You overstep your bounds, Kai. I think our business is finished for the time being." He said rising from his seat.

Kai also rose. "If I didn't know any better, Jareth, I would say that you have feelings for this girl. You don't _love _her, do you?" Distain showed on his face as he uttered the four letter word.

Jareth blanched at the question and before he could deny it, Kai started to snicker at him. "You do, don't you? ... Sarah?..." he turned the name over in his mind. "Was that not the name of the girl who bested you a few years back? She is not the same mortal is she?"

"As a matter of fact, she is." Jareth growled, trying to lead the other royal out of his office.

Kai laughed even louder at this. "Ha! You've gone soft, Goblin King!" He looked thoughtful for a moment and then, "Let me take her off of your hands. I am sure that with her physical presence gone you will snap out of this madness and realize just how far you have fallen from the ways of the Fae."

"I told you already, Kai, she is not for sale." Jareth's voice was dangerously low and he no longer tried to hide his anger towards the other noble. "I am afraid that I am very busy and must ask you to leave so that I may resume my duties."

"Fine, fine, I'm leaving." Kai held up his hands in mock surrender. "You will remember my interest in your little Sarah when you tire of her, won't you?"

"Goodbye, Kai." Jareth snarled through clenched teeth and a smirking Kai disappeared in a cloud of opalescent glitter, "…and good riddance." He sighed gazing out of the large open window and into the garden as a light breeze blew through his hair. He took a few moments to calm and collect himself before venturing outdoors to find Sarah.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Sarah slunk away from Jareth's balcony with a strange expression on her face. She didn't know what surprised her the most; learning about Jareth's supposed feelings towards her, or Kai's lecherous proposals. She felt extremely grateful that Jareth was not like Kai, in fact, in comparison, Jareth was a perfect gentleman, or was it gentle-fae? Regardless, Jareth had done none of the things Kai had thought appropriate, and her admiration for him grew.

As she sat beneath the graceful willow, which had become her favorite spot in the garden for its cool shade and soft moss, she dwelled on all that she had overheard. She wished that she could have seen Jareth's face when Kai had asked him if he loved her. She was sure that if she had only saw his expression, she would be able to tell the truth. But Kai had seen it and his immediate response led her to believe that he did.

Her next thought was, 'why me? He could have any fae woman in the Underground, but he chose me. I'm just a plain human girl, with plain brown hair and plain green eyes, what's so special about me?' But before her mind could come up with a suitable answer, Jareth had appeared sitting behind her and grasped her shoulders.

"Oh! Jareth, you scared me!" Sarah squealed, trying to wrench herself free of his grasp, but to no avail.

He started to massage her shoulders ever so lightly and spoke softly into her ear, "Forgive me for startling you. You looked tense and I only wished to comfort you."

Sarah relaxed into his hands as Jareth's magical touch instantly calmed her. "That man, Kai, is he a friend of yours?" Sarah asked innocently.

Jareth's grasp tightened at the mention of 'Kai' and 'friend' in the same sentence. "No. We are both nobles and I must be on good ground with him in order for trade between our two kingdoms to continue."

Sarah shivered. "He gives me the creeps. He looked at me like I was a piece of meat."

"I'm surprised you feel that way," Jareth smirked, "That is not the usual reaction he gets from women. Most fall head over heels for his…_charm_." He spit the last word as though it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Well, I'm not like most girls, I suppose." She replied flippantly. Her eyes had closed in pleasure as his palms gently worked her shoulders and neck.

Jareth smiled at this and leaned down close to her. She could feel his hot breath on the side of her neck and his lips grazed her skin as he whispered, "No. No, you are not." Gently he kissed her, a simple kiss on her throat.

It felt like her entire body was immersed in warm water. Tiny sparks passed through her arms and legs, down to the tips of her fingers and toes. She surprised herself, and the man behind her, by allowing a soft sigh to escape her lips.

Jareth smirked at the sound. 'Liked that, did you?' he though wickedly to himself. His hands stilled on her shoulders and traveled down her form slowly until he reached her waist. Then he wrapped his lithe arms around her and placed his lips, once again, on the side of her neck.

His lips were softer than silk and moved oh so slowly along her neckline. The action was so arousing; Sarah couldn't help but moan in ecstasy. He left a smoldering trail of fire-hot kisses along her collar, all the while moving his hands upwards on her body. She was startled when he lightly caressed the underside of her breast but found that she enjoyed the sensations he was causing.

Jareth was lost in utter bliss. This is what he secretly longed for night and day; to hold her, kiss her, touch her. But he found that as he did this, his longing did not dissipate. It only grew from a smoldering flame into a towering inferno. Before even he knew what he was doing, he turned her around in his lap to face him and with one blazing gaze into her eyes, he pressed her mouth and body onto his own.

Sarah's eyes fluttered in surprise, but soon closed as pleasure washed over her. It did not feel awkward or wrong, as his kiss had left her feeling that morning. This kiss made her feel loved and desired. She shifted in his lap and felt the evidence of his arousal on her thigh. A wave of fear and excitement flowed through her, knowing that it was she whom had caused such a reaction in him.

Feeling her move over him, Jareth knew that this had to stop before he went too far. He knew that he had to tread carefully on this new ground lest he scare her away with his ardor. Slowly he pulled away from her and watched as her eyes reopened.

He had a genuine smile on his face and she found that it was contagious. They were only parted by an inch or so and she could feel his chest move slowly against her own. She wanted to say something, anything, but the words got lost in her throat. He smiled all the more at this.

"Come," he said softly, his mismatched eyes sparkling, "Let us have a late lunch and get started in the library a little earlier today."

Sarah nodded her approval as Jareth stood and helped her to her feet. She allowed herself to be led away, as the daze she found herself in would allow her little else.

_To be continued…_

_Now that I started up again I hope to keep up on this story! You guys have to keep me to it. It was all of your wonderful reviews that brought me back (especially the one I received a few days ago from sweetbabby33)._


End file.
